


Il volo della Colomba

by lisachan, MrBalkanophile, wingsofaboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Femslash, Historical
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei, nel suo abito rosso vino, il neo posato con malizia sotto le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi scuri affannati dietro la maschera, si fa largo tra la folla, nel centro della sala da ballo, più in là, ancora, dove la musica da boato diventa un sussurro, dove l'aria, pesante, affettata, diventa fresca brezza di primavera; oltre le portefinestre, oltre gli uscieri, sul balconcino e là, gli occhi pieni di innocente stupore, le mani posate sul petto ansante, la Colomba l'aspetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il volo della Colomba

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la seconda tearoom su Slack @maridichallenge. Grazie per aver fatto nascere questa bellissima storia!

Gli sguardi furtivi si rincorrono nell'ampia sala da ballo, tra la seta e il velluto e le pietre preziose e le luci iridescenti dei candelabri appesi al soffitto. È un'orgia di luci, voci, profumi, ma la Colomba è sempre là, ora a pochi passi avanti a lei, ora lontana come sono lontane le stelle dalla terra. Senza fiato, lei la rincorre. Ha gli occhi azzurri, la Colomba, lunghi capelli arricciati e incipriati, labbra rosa che paiono aver timidamente baciato un fiore, una maschera d'avorio che nasconde metà del suo viso e un lungo abito bianco di luce. Non si sorprenderebbe se la seta e il tulle si librassero nell'aria trasformandosi in un paio d'ali maestose.

Lei, nel suo abito rosso vino, il neo posato con malizia sotto le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi scuri affannati dietro la maschera, si fa largo tra la folla, nel centro della sala da ballo, più in là, ancora, dove la musica da boato diventa un sussurro, dove l'aria, pesante, affettata, diventa fresca brezza di primavera; oltre le portefinestre, oltre gli uscieri, sul balconcino e là, gli occhi pieni di innocente stupore, le mani posate sul petto ansante, la Colomba l'aspetta.

"Sapevo che saresti venuta," sussurra, nascondendo il proprio rossore dietro al ventaglio, la mano tesa.

Lei espira, finalmente libera. "Non potevo non venire", e le prende la mano guantata, con più forza di quanto non dovrebbe.

La Colomba ride, intreccia le dita tra le sue. "Perché mi stringi così?"

"Temo tu possa volare via." Una pausa. "Di nuovo."

La Colomba le si avvicina, posa il capo sul suo petto, e il suo profumo le inebria i sensi. "Allora tienimi stretta. Non lasciarmi andare."

"Non lo farò", e le sue braccia si avvolgono attorno a lei tramutandosi, sotto la luna, in una gabbia dorata. "Ma non possiamo restare qui."

La Colomba annuisce. "C'è un'arcata nei giardini, lì dove il biancospino fiorisce accanto alle rose, al di là delle prime due fontane ma prima della terza. Non è sorvegliata, perché non vi sono altri accessi che portino alle mura." Si volta a sorriderle, una piega misteriosa sotto la maschera. "Dovrete rischiare di lasciarmi andare. Non è saggio che ci si allontani insieme dalla festa."

"Correrò il rischio," dice, ma è evidente la sua frustrazione. "Promettetemi che non fuggirete."

"Non posso promettervelo. Ma dovrete fidarvi di me." La Colomba spiega le ali, lasciando la sua predatrice a mani vuote.

*

Il respiro della Colomba è affannato, come dopo una corsa forsennata, mentre lei la stringe a sé per impedirle di volare via tra gli alberi dei giardini.  
I seni schiacciati dal corpetto palpitano sotto il suo tocco, ma non osa superare limiti che le sono proibiti: troppa la gente che si è rifugiata tra le frasche e i rampicanti con le loro stesse intenzioni, troppo grande lo scandalo che susciterebbe a corte trovare Sua Altezza Reale che ghermisce una Colomba per sé, e troppo rigide le regole che le sono state somministrate insieme al latte materno.

Eppure non può impedirsi di raccoglierle le gonne in grembo e infilarvi una mano, per saggiare la pelle liscia della Colomba, su fino all'interno della coscia; o di affondare un bacio nell'incavo dei suoi seni, nel punto indicato dal suo ciondolo di zaffiro e quarzo, rilucente sotto la luna piena. La sua preda freme, sospira, ma soggiace ai suoi contatti, consapevole che nessuna delle due si permetterà di andare oltre.

“Maestà,” mormora la Colomba, la sua voce un sussurro appena accennato che gioca a nascondersi fra i boccoli della principessa, “Maestà, promettete,” la sua voce esplode in un gemito che Sua Altezza copre in un bacio affamato, “Promettete che sempre— per sempre—“

La principessa promette. In una nuvola di baci furiosi, promette. In un turbine di carezze di fuoco, promette. Nella stretta logorante dell’ultimo abbraccio, promette.

*  
Prende marito un anno dopo. La Colomba la guarda attraversare la navata centrale della chiesa, nascosta dietro una veletta di tulle bianco, la testa graziosamente adornata da un cappellino che la Principessa ha fatto disegnare e confezionare appositamente per lei, uno dei diecimila regali che le ha fatto, uno dei diecimila regali che per la Colomba non hanno mai significato niente, ma che nondimeno ha accettato, consapevole che, un giorno, di lei non le sarebbe rimasto nient’altro.

Avvolta nel ricco abito da sposa, la Principessa si avvia verso l’altare, si avvia a diventare Regina. La Colomba la osserva, divorata dalla nostalgia. Non sa che mesi fa solo una minaccia è riuscita a convincere la Principessa a dirle addio. Non sa che solo la paura di arrecarle danno maggiore – uno scandalo, oppure la morte – l’ha costretta ad accettare la proposta di matrimonio che tanto caldamente le veniva consigliato di accogliere. Non sa che, quando dice sì al bel principe dai tratti anonimi e regolari che le sta di fronte, la Principessa in realtà in cuoi suo continua a ripetere, lo prometto, lo prometto, come quella notte. Che il suo matrimonio non è un tradimento ma una conferma di quella promessa. Del suo amore per lei.

La Colomba lascia la chiesa prima che la cerimonia sia conclusa. Con la coda dell’occhio, la Principessa la osserva oltrepassare la porta, disperdersi nella luce abbagliante del mattino.

Nella sua mente, la immagina spiegare le ali, volare via. Come da sempre avrebbe dovuto fare.


End file.
